Another Night
by sp4ce-tr4sh
Summary: Kaito x Len smut-fic, contains high levels of fluff. Not much story, just a description of them.


A tangled mess of yellow and blue tossed around in a bedroom that reeked of frozen treats the older had hoarded. Len blushed, shivering slightly as his partner left kisses all over his face. The sound of covers swishing around at their feet was drowned out by Kaito's humming, the blue haired android clearly enjoying their snuggly activities. After a small sensual kiss they resumed the cuddles before Scarfie had an idea.

He scooched up, eskimo kissing the red faced blondie, then began to tickle him.

"H-hey! Fuck, no fai-" Len was cut off by his own laughter, and he squirmed around, eventually attacking back. Catching his breath from the uncontrolled reaction, the smaller one smiled sheepishly. He leaned down to rest his head against Kaito's chest as azure oculars dashed up to sapphire ones with a look of uncertainty.

"So uh," he began with a curious tone, "do you wanna do it tonight? Y-you can be the uh...uh..." His faced steamed red against the yellow framing his face. Kaito tilted his head, the rush of pink meeting his features as well.

"Top?"

The only answer he got was a quick shameful nod. The cool colored baby rubbed his boyfriend's back comfortingly.

"If you comfortable with that. I don't want you just doing this for me."

Len jolted up. "N-no! Of course I am! I really want you to! Oh er I mean," he hid his face after admitting that, "It's fine if you wanna."

"Alright you indecisive grump," he giggled and got up, poking the blondie's nose. Kaito shifted positions so he was above the smaller. "But this isn't because you want to, of course."

Len stared up, losing himself in those stupid blue orbs of emotion. "Y-yeah."

Kaito leaned down slowly, never breaking visual contact. He finally closed his eyes and sighed contently before pressing his lips against the soft pair before him. Moving them slowly, a warm and wet mass worked it's way from the smaller vocalist.

Len parted his mouth in a needy fashion, and slightly toned but frail arms reached up to cling to the mass above him. Feeling the older android pull his head back caused a disappointed noise to leave his throat.

Kaito's face was bright red and he smiled stupidly, a few wet traces of the blonde's sloppily kissing around his mouth. "Y-your lips..." he looked like he was melting as they went along yet also aroused, "you're...a really good kisser."

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say," Len replied flatly, trying hard to hide how flattering and cute that was. Seeing the blunet's expression drop he quickly said, "I'll show you what a real one is," and pulled him down for a more voracious one.

More small noises were exchanged as the two cherished each other. Kaito broke it again with a smile of adoration. He licked his lip and rubbed his thumb on the blond's neck. "Could I ah...suck here maybe?"

"Yes! I mean y-yeah of course." He blushed a bit and tilted his head up to grant his boyfriend more access.

The blunet giggled at Len's defensive actions, then licked at the soft skin. He closed his lips around a patch and sucked, moving his tongue back and forth across it.

More and more throaty moans left the receiver as he squirmed. He reveled in the odd sensations of the small blood loss, feeling a mark forming.

Kaito moved his head up just to have it guided back down.

"Please...please leave a mark there... Anywhere really! I don't mind."

Obliging his boyfriend, the blunet kept at his work. For reference, Len had five small bruises on his neck after this.

"Len, you're..." Kaito pulled away and his hand trailed down to the blond's crotch. Len immediately tensed up. "Do you want to start on that?"

Nodding weakly, Len spread his legs a bit.

"Now," Kaito moved to position himself appropriately,"what do you want me to do?"

"That one time you gave me..." He couldn't say it.

Bluey giggled and smiled cutely. "Don't worry I get it." His expression changed to be more focused. He eased off Len's boxers, face flushing at the gradual exposure.

"You've seen it before, dummy." The shorty snapped.

Kaito smiled. "But it's so cute~ look; you're even excited!" He lightly stroked the gradually rising member.

"Cute?"

"To me! Because you're cute from head to toe."

There was a silence as Len tried not to have his heart melt. "Thank you Kaito...that means a lot."

The blunet kissed Len's inner thigh, then placed his lips on the tip of his erection. After which he slowly took the length inward, rubbing it with his tongue sensually.

Len let out a breathy noise of ecstasy, toes curling up. He felt Kaito suck a bit whilst continuing the tongue massages. Gripping onto the thin fabric of reality, he found himself squirming slightly as the heat gathered in his stomach.

Kaito tasted a bit of precum leaking out, and he continued before the blond finished.

Letting out a soft moan Len released into his boyfriend, hiccuping a bit between breaths from the over stimulation.

Bluey swallowed and gingerly pulled his mouth away. "How was that?"

"W-wo," he took in deep breaths,"wonderful, thank you..."

Kaito smiled at the smaller's state, and scooted up so their faces were close. He then proceeded to kissing his bundle of blond all over his face.

"Ah! Hey stop!" Len commanded, giggling. He grabbed the blunet's head and pulled it down, kissing him sweetly.

Their makeout lasted until Kaito broke it with a squeak of surprise. The little android blinked in confusion, until he realized that their lower regions had ended up against each other, although Kaito's were underneath boxers. He traced his hand along the elastic waistband, tugging slightly. After the blunet shifted to help ease them off, Len yanked. Now they were both bare before each other, and the blond couldn't help but smile at the thought that no one else could see them like this except each other. He rubbed the needy member and grinned as the older melted beneath his touch.

Cuddling and kissing sensually as they both eagerly worked to please the other, the two inched closer to the edge. Len lifted his head to look Kaito in the eyes as they stroked in rhythm. As soon as their gaze met, Len's face flushed. Kaito gasped softly as he came. The blondie then leaned back down. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, comforting him as Kaito tried to catch his breath. They began giggling and hugged each other tightly before falling asleep.


End file.
